This invention relates generally to a biomedical electrode and, more particularly, to a disposable biomedical electrode for establishing electrical contact between a skin portion of the human anatomy and electrical diagnostic equipment.
Many types of disposable biomedical electrodes are known. Typically they comprise an electrically-conductive terminal member having means for electrical connection to electromedical equipment, an adhesive tape or pad for holding the terminal member in place on the skin; and an electrically-conductive, conformable interfacing material such as an electrolyte gel or paste over the surface of the terminal member which contacts the skin to reduce skin impedance and improve electrical contact between the skin and the terminal member. Although prior electrodes function in many applications, they suffer a variety of individual and collective deficiencies such as being difficult to properly orient on the body and failing to provide signals with consistent, repeatable amplitude and frequency parameters.